


How It Happened

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this couple, Jake - Freeform, Making Out, Oneshot, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Rosa/amy, cute amy, i can’t think of tabs, jealous rosa, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amy and Rosa didn’t want the squad to find out this way. But this is how it happened. (oneshot)
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	How It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this idea just kinda popped into my head, and I actually liked it! So here's some rosa/amy content. I feel like this might be bigger than just one oneshot, so leave kudos if you liked this. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username so check that out if y'all want :) thanks for reading!

Rosa used her stapler. This wasn't abnormal, and nobody would find this out of the ordinary. Nobody but Amy Santiago, that is. After stapling two sheets of paper together, she stood up and headed to interrogation room A. After exactly 4 minutes, Amy followed her. Nobody noticed.

xxx

”Listen up, everybody. The seven-four caught a possible suspect for the recent killing spree. Sargent, Peralta, Boyle. You are to question him. He's here now.” With this, the Capitan went back to his office.

Jake leaped up. ”that’s so unfair! We've been chasing him for weeks and suddenly the seven-four catches him?”

”Jake.” sarge sighed. ”you should be happy he was caught anyways.”

They began to walk.

xxx

Amy slid her arms over Rosa’s shoulders, grinning. ”I’m so glad we started dating. Nobody knows, so there's no pressure.”

”yeah, but Jake obviously has feelings for you. You need to shut him down fast.”

”Rosa, he doesn't have feelings. We’re just partners! He knows nothing’s gonna happen. Plus, I've definitely hinted I'm a lesbian.” Amy frowned. ”He knows I'm a Lesbian... Right?”

Rosa grinned devilishly. ”I do.”

Amy laughed and Rosa lifted her up to the interrogation room wall opposite to the two-way glass. Amy wrapped her legs around Rosa's hips and bent her head down to kiss her.

xxx

Sargent, Jake, and Charles all walked into the viewing room of interrogation room A. In bewilderment, they looked up at the sight before them. Rosa was aggressively kissing Amy, who was now sitting on the metal table. Amy was running her hands over Rosa’s back, giggling as Rosa nipped her ear. Both the women's hair was tousled and Rosa’s leather jacket was abandoned on the floor.

Nobody knew how to react to this. The women on the other side of the glass couldn't see the others and therefore didn’t know that they had an audience. before things could progress, however, Terry switched the mic on, making an audible click. Rosa paused.

“did you hear that?” rosa whispered.

before Amy could answer, charles turned on the light that meant that Rosa and Amy could see them. The two women stared wide-eyed at their onlookers, who did the same. Jake had a look of heartbreak on his face, and Terry and Charles were confused. Amy winced at Jake’s wounded expression that confirmed her fears.

xxx

In interrogation room B, a murderer sat, wondering what the hell was taking so long.


End file.
